The Closet
by Azu-maru
Summary: It all started from the closet... Who are these people? And why are they so fangirlish. Me and my friend embark on journey to torture the SK gang. [DISCONTINUED]
1. A bang from the Closet

(( A/N All of this happened in an MSNM Convo ))

**The Closet**

**Chapter I- A bang from the closet.**

On a bright, sunny and cloudless afternoon. And the sky so blue and day just perfect. It was clearly obvious that there was trouble brewing in the Asakura household.

"Aaarrgghhh! Get away from me!" a voice pierced through the silence. "B-but Ren-" Horo-horo stammered. "Shut up Ainu baka!" Ren shouted as he tries to escape from Horo-horo.

Alas, Ren Tao couldn't escape the grip/glomp of the Ice Prince, Horo-Horo. The Ying-Yang Master stepped away from him with a glare "Are you daft?"

"Haha, you two make quite a cute pair" Manta complimented.

"ARE YOU Daft?" Ren turned to Manta, with a small blush on his face and the Ren Tao Death Glare.

Pirika, being awakened from her sleep walked into the scene.

"What's going on? Onii-chan?" She asked with a yawn

"Ah Nothing, Sis. Just trying to get Ren to admit his feelings for me" Horo-Horo grinned.

"YOU'RE ALL DAFT" Ren twitched and stomped off...

"Ren has feelings for you?" Pirika was shocked.

"Or do 'you' have feelings for Ren?" Pirika asked although she thinks she knows the answer already.

"I'll leave that for your imagination, sis" Horo-Horo Finished the sentenced off with a Wink...

In a room deep in the Asakura household, a closet began to shake violently...

And with a loud crash 2 girls appeared out of nowhere! Ironically Ren was standing next to closet

"Oh'mi'Golly'gosh! We're in the SK World! FAUST!" The Younger of the two said all hyper-ish!

"Shh. Get a hold of yourself" The other girl shook her friend. She turned to Ren's direction then---

"Ohm gosh! Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren, its REN!" The girl shrieked, jumping up and down like a deranged fangirl.

"Where's my Homocidal Sadistic Sexy Blond that has to much make up and is really really really really psycho!" The younger of two finally noticed Ren! "Hey you're Ren Tao! Please do me the honor of letting me poke your hair! Its one of my crazy life goals!" She smiled all fangirly!

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ren demanded, backing away from the two girls he considered as plain insane.

"I want to torture you so badly." The Older one said with an evil Grin while advancing on Ren.

"Hey! I'm Asazuki Ruin" The younger one introduced herself. "I'm 12, I like Fluffy Yaoi, I'm Obsessive and my favorite color is Blue" Then took out a strange fluffy pink mallet "NOW TELL ME WHERE FAUST IS" (XD)

The older one stopped and pulled herself together. "And I'm Azuri" The older one introduced as well. "I'm 12 too, and I'm very obsessed with you, and Yaoi as well as Yuri" She takes out her new Salmon Sloppy fish only to realize that she must've dropped it somewhere. "Oh Crap. I forgot my Salmon Slappy fish." She said.

Ren gulped, he was in the same room as 2 very obsessive fangirls. All he needed now was...

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Hao walked in all Hyper-ish.

"ASAKURA! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO GIVE HAO COFFEE" Lyserg's Voice was heard in the Background.

"I thought it was Nesquick I gave him!" Yoh Replied.

"Oh drat it!" Ren exclaimed.

"OMG! Ly Ly-kun" Ruin-chan rushed downstairs to meet the Green Haired Teen, As Sparkles filled her eyes...

"Uhm, Excuse me...?" Lyserg poked her.

"I was just poked by Lyserg, I can die happy" Her eyes sparkled a bit more.

"W-wait Ru-chan!" Azuri ran after her and found her with Lyserg.

"So Lyserg really does look like a girl... KAWAII!" She exclaimed

"I Never noticed that" Ru-chan blinked.

"Yeah... I was trying to draw a new RP character when I ended up with Lyserg's hairstyle." She explained.

"Ah..."

Shaman King Cast slowly backed away, before the 2 could notice them...All but Hao who was still hyper and creating plans for world domination.

Err... what's wrong with Hao?" Azuri asked.

"Apparently 'Orange Head' here gave Hao coffee." Lyserg said pointing to Yoh.

"I thought it was Nesquick" Yoh said to his defense. "And Orange head?" Yoh blinked.

"I'm stuck with a bunch of Idiots" Ren commented.

"What's going on here?" A voice from behind asked.

Everyone turned around to see- "A-Anna!"

Ruin Hid behind Horo-Horo, Who Hid behind Yoh, Who Hid Manta, Who hid behind Lyserg.

"What is this a line dance?" Ren said sarcastically.

"You could say it that way." Azuri laughed nervously.

"And who are they?" Anna demanded referring to Ruin-chan and Azuri.

"Hey! Hey! I'm Asazuki Ruin! I'm from another word, oh and did I mention, I'm an aspiring artist?" She said trying to sound like the Animax commercial.

"Umm... Ru-chan? I think I heard that from Nickelodeon" Azuri nervously said.

"Well?" Anna waited for an answer.

"OO; No way! I'm trying to copy Hitomi" She said.

'Aspiring athlete...' Azuri thought. "Oh, Okay. I-I'm Azuri and I really idolize you..." She told Anna.

"And how exactly did you get here" She asked them...

"Closet" Ruin piped up.

"Err... yeah... closet." Azuri stammers…

--To be continued--

Do you hate it…? My friend Ru-chan and I decided to make this fic out of sheer fun…

Tell me if you want it to be updated… ;


	2. The insanity continues

**The Closet**

**Chapter II- The Insanity Continues**

* * *

"FIRST THE KITCHEN THEN THE WORLD" Hao laughed evilly as he started cutting the carrot for some reason, even if it wasn't dinner time yet.

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Step away from the Psycho" Lyserg added.

Horo-Horo took a few steps away from Lyserg.

"HEY!"

"What in the world is Hao doing?" Yoh asked.

"BWAHAHAHA" Hao continued.

"I think He's chopping carrots and evil laughing" Ruin pointed out the obvious

"And probably cook dinner." Azuri theorized.

"BUWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Hao evil laughed more and Bit into a muffin. "Hmamhhhahahmm"

"Ham?" Ruin Blinked.

"Don't talk with your mouth open" Ren pointed a Hao

"Will he ever get tired of doing the evil laugh?" Azuri checked her watch. "He's been laughing for the past hour..."

"You should see him, when he gets Chocolate. Worse then Faust I tell you"

"FAUST" Ruin squealed Fangirly.

"Speaking of Faust... I haven't seen him anywhere today." Azuri wondered.

"He's admiring Eliza"

Said Lyserg

"In the backyard." Manta added.

Ruin ran off to the backyard just to admire her second favorite Psycho (First one would Farfy of Weiss Kreuz...XD)

"Oh and be gentle of him ok?" Azuri called out to Ruin.

Ruin's eyes just sparkled at the psycho who was making plans to dissect people.

"Erm... I'm going to the bathroom... Bye." Azuri runs off.

Hao evil laughed at his new pet rock..."We shall rule the world together...What do you mean I'm crazy?" Hao looked at the rock in disgust "Fine! Have it your way! I don't like you anymore" Hao sighed and turned the other while laughing evilly to himself a bit and turned back to the rock. "I'm SO Sorry! I didn't mean it" Hao then hugged the rock.

Lyserg and Horo-Horo said in unison "Nut Case"

"At least he didn't befriend the poison ivy over there" Azuri pointed.

"I thought you went to the bathroom?" Lyserg asked.

"I... err... decided not to go?" Azuri said.

Ren who was sitting next to Azuri on a couch, "Oh, You'd have better not on the couch." Ren stood up just in case.

"Why would I?" Azuri asked.

"I wouldn't know" Ren shrugged.

"Hey if you tilt your head, Ren kinda looks like an ice-cream" Ruin pointed that out randomly

"Yup. I see what you mean." Azuri tilted her head.

"Would you stop that!" Ren Exclaimed.

"Hey Horo-Horo, I bet ya Ren's gonna say..." Lyserg said with a "you know it" tone.

"Are you---?" Horo-Horo Nearly finished his guess, until Ren interrupted it with...

"ARE YOU DAFT?"

"That?" Horo-Horo looked at Lyserg.

"Yup"

"Apparently he's taken a liking to that phrase." Faust Suggested.

"OMG! Faust has such a Sexy voice! He's voiced by none other then Koyasu Takehito after all! He voiced Aya from Weiss Kreuz! OMG! Aya!" She squealed even more.

Faust came to the conclusion that this girl was stranger then he was.

"I don't know... I think he looks like a circus guy." Azuri commented.

"A hot Sexy Sadistic Blond Circus Guy" Ruin added, as everyone sweat dropped. My, this girl could truly be a fangirl

"I obviously couldn't argue with you on that." Azuri sighed defeatedly.

Ruin chuckled. "I wonder how is Yoh is doing?"

The Scene Changed to Yoh Asakura being forced to work by Anna.

Everyone else sweat dropped

"Apparently, not so well." Lyserg answered only to be met by Anna's glare.

Ruin looked at Azuri "Is she always this scary?"

"Well not that much... Remember she cried for Yoh when he was being possessed by Tokageru's spir-" Azuri stopped as she also met Anna's glare. "Shutting up now." Azuri froze.

"Nee! Nee! Faust-sama, Can I interview you"

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you once I get to interview you"

Faust Sweat dropped.

Faust Sweat dropped at the ever insane Ruin

"You should really go with her demands Faust. You don't want to get on her disappointed-fangirl side" Azuri nodded.

The out of nowhere a strange tune reached their ears. 'Hora Catch you catch you catch me catch me matte'

Ruin blinked "CCS?"

"Someone's watching T.V." Azuri pointed out.

Ruin said in another fangirly tone "YueSama!"

"I wonder who's watching T.V.?" Azuri goes to join in watching.

Moments later Azuri came back apparently terror-stricken.

Ruin walked to Azuri, "Eto...Who is watching TV?"

Azuri still terror stricken answered. "H-Hao."

"Hao?" everyone asked

"Hao?" Ruin gave a not so surprised look. "So He finally cracked" Ruin chuckled.

Lyserg sighed "It happen one way or another"

"Maybe I shouldn't have given him Nesquick which was really coffee" Yoh looked down at the floor.

"Mmm..." Azuri nodded. "But you should see his expression."

Yoh starred at Hao for a while.

"YAOI" Ruin screamed in the background while pointing an accusing finger at Yoh.

"Ooohhh... Yaoi? Magnific!" Azuri exclaimed apparently not terror-stricken anymore.

Yoh turned Hao around ignoring the two girls.

"What's wrong with him?" Azuri asked referring to Hao.

Hao hummed along to the CCS theme as he continued to write his plans for world domination with a rock right next to him.

"I think the coffee had negative effects on him" Yoh looked at Hao.

to be continued----

* * *

Do you like it? Please R&R 


	3. Ren's Bad Day and Pandas

Yay! We finally got to do this!

Insert disclaimer stuff here-

* * *

**Ren's bad day and Pandas!**

Hao was obviously un-hyper now since he was now sitting on the couch as stiff as a rock.

Ren looked at Horo Horo. "No! Are you daft! Absolutely not!"

"Onegai ..." The Blue Haired Individual begged with those puppy dog eyes.

"No. No! No! No!" Ren continued.

"You're no fun." Horo-horo pouted.

"Eto... I think Hao needs help." Azuri called from the couch, while continuously poking an oblivious Hao in the head.

"I WILL NOT WEAR A SKIRT" Ren finally lost his cool and yelled at Horo-Horo.

"Yeah, Hao-san does need help. But I really wanna see Ren-san in a Skirt, with hips like those ... "Ruin said with a sweatdrop.

"ARE YOU DAFT?"

"You know Ren? You're beginning to sound like a broken record." Azuri nodded.

"I STILL WON'T WEAR A SKIRT!" Ren yelled.

"Aww come on. It would be nice to see you in a skirt and call you 'CindeRENlla'" Horo-horo teased.

"Plus Yaoi-ness!" Ruin chuckled

"Yesh, Yaoi-ness." Azuri agreed with Ruin.

Azuri continued to poke Hao. "Do you think he's dead?"

"Neee, Nee Hao-sama. You're an Onmyouji neeh?" Ruin said with a Grin.

"Onmyou--what-y?" Horo Horo blinked.

"Onmyouji Spiritual Masters, like Sakurazuka Seishiro"

"Would please stop talking about that guy ... you've been blabbing about him for the past hour" said Anna with the "If you don't stop I'll make you" look

"Anna-san? What's in your hand?" Azuri asked.

"Someone sent tickets to an Amusement park." Anna answered.

"Ike (Go)" Ruin said trying to sound like Ren.

"Can we go?" Horo-horo asked.

"As long as Yoh does his 200 laps in 10 minutes." Anna answered.

Yoh sweatdropped.

In the Background Ruin was annoying Ren by saying things like "Tozen Da" and "Kisama" and "Ike Bason"

"Go Yoh! Go!" Azuri cheered.

"I think Ren is going to explode." Azuri pointed out to Ruin.

"Tozen Da!" She smiled Happily

Note: Tozen Da means "Of Course" while "Kisama" Means Bastard; And Ike Bason means "Let's go, Bason"

Azuri sweat dropped.

"ARE YOU DAFT!" Ren yelled at Ruin.

"Actually, to be quite frank yes I am" she sweatdropped

"5 minutes have passed." Azuri checked her watch.

A slight pause from her.

"Panda." Azuri simply said.

"Ganbatte Yoh-kun!" Manta cheered

"Manta-san Yoh-kun is finished" Lyserg pointed out

Manta sweatdropped.

Yoh entered looking very red, panting heavily. Then he collapsed at the couch.

"Does that mean we can go?" Azuri asked Anna

"Yay-ness!" Ruin Smiled Happily.

"Alright" Horo-Horo jumped on the couch

"..." Hao's words to this were.

"Should we use Ren's car?" Azuri suggested.

"Hao. I'll throw your rock now." Azuri threw the rock through the window.

Suddenly, Hao revived back to life. "No! Rocky!" And threw himself through the window.

"We can use Ren's 33rd Limo! And When it accidentally crashes and Burns he'll have 32 left" Ruin smiled evilly "Can I drive?"

Hao then leaped from the one Story Window to save his precious Rocky

"Do you have a license? I wonder if Hao would do that if we were upstairs..." Azuri wondered, and then peeked outside the window.

Hao's face was on the ground left hand griping the rock tightly.

"Who cares if I have a license or not, Ren has 32 other cars anyway!"

"Who said I agreed to use my car!" Ren raged.

"Oi! Hao we're going to the Amusement Park! Put a leash around 'Rocky'" Azuri chuckled.

"Well we're using it anyway" Ruin shrigged.

Before they knew it, Hao had a leash around the pet rock. And Another Leash appeared on Ren's Neck with a rather horny looking Horo Horo.

Ren then removed the leash and said "KISAMA!"

"Eh-he-he" Azuri sweatdropped. "I'm going inside now." Azuri went to the car.

Ruin hopped inside Ren's Convertible's Drivers Seat.

"Who has a map?" Azuri asked.

Lyserg took the ticket and a map and used his dawsing ability.

"Lyserg-kun" Ruin said. with a sweatdrop.

"Not now, Ruin-san I'm busy Dawsing" He twirled his amulet around the map of Japan.

"But ..."

"Not now, Gomen"

"Its just right across the street" Ruin said.

"I never noticed that" Yoh blinked.

"Wow... looks like their holding it in the park." Azuri said

"Squeeeeee!" Ru-chan rushed into the amusement part with Ren's Wallet.

"Hey!" Ren ran after Ruin.

All of them got out of the car. "Ooohhh. They have panda plushies!" Azuri ran to the Fare Games. While the rest headed to the rides.

Horo soon found a few twigs and set up a stand. "Dunk the Hao"

And there stood Hao on a chair, untop of a water tank and sharks ... Namely Ren's Hair.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want to try!" Azuri threw a ball at Hao, hitting his nose.

"You're supposed to hit the red thingy." Horo-horo sweatdropped.

"...Oh."

Yoh smiled and looked at Anna. They we're in the ring toss both

"Hey" He then pointed at a Panda Plushie. "You want one?

* * *

-To be continued- 

Please R&R


End file.
